a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to measuring devices and specifically to measuring devices capable of making markings.
b. Description of the Background
Framers and construction workers typically have to measure and mark boards and panels during the layout and construction of buildings. Typically, the markings for building studs may occur every sixteen or twenty-four inches. The markings are routinely laid out by extending a tape measure and marking at periodic intervals with a pencil. The task of marking boards and panels is time consuming, as it requires traversing the entire length of a board to make the required marks.
For example, in the case where the top of an unfinished wall is to be marked, the framer may have to move a ladder every three or four feet along the wall in order to make the required layout marks to attach roofing trusses or the like. Every few feet, the framer may have to set up a ladder, climb the ladder, make the few marks that are within arm""s reach, descend the ladder, move the ladder, and repeat the process.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method for creating markings on surfaces, such as boards, panels, or walls at specific intervals in a fast and efficient manner. It would further be advantageous if the system and method were compact, portable, and easy to use in difficult places.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing a system and method for placing marks on surfaces including boards, panels, or walls in specific intervals in a single operation. A tape measure and chalk line dispenser allows the simultaneous extension of a measuring tape and chalk line. The measuring tape has a plurality of holes disposed along the tape at the specific intervals for marking. The chalk line is disposed above the tape and is tightened and snapped to create chalk marks through the holes and onto the board or panel. The tape and chalk line may then be rewound.
The tape may have a series of offset holes near the end of the tape that may allow a carpenter to offset the tape and thus the markings by a specific interval. Such offsets may be helpful in certain situations.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a device for making at least one mark comprising: a length of tape having at least one hole disposed along the length at a predetermined location; a line disposed along the length such that at least a portion of the line spans the at least one hole; and a marking medium attached to the line.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a device for marking a plurality of marks comprising: means for masking having a plurality of holes disposed along the length of the means for masking at predetermined intervals; and means for dispensing a marking medium disposed along the length of the means for masking and further positioned such that at least a portion of the marking medium passes through the plurality of the holes.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for making at least one mark on a surface comprising: extending a tape having at least one hole over the surface; spanning the at least one hole with a marking line having a marking medium; withdrawing the marking line from the tape; allowing the marking line to snap onto the tape such that at least some of the marking medium passes through the at least one hole onto the surface.
The advantages of the present invention are that markings at specific intervals may be made with one motion. Further, the markings may be made from one end of the board without requiring traversing the length of the board to make a mark at every interval.